cawfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:AmyLavigne
How do you get a connection with Something CAWful??????????????????????????Stickman22 00:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Stickman22 Look Burb, I kniw I did NOT continue using them and they are only in one episode. Goddamnit they are just goddamn caws. Ninja please! Dosen't make up for what you did, also your still not welcome here. that is all so ...you know.... give up :) ~ Brent <3's Burby HI Overlord of the Extreme Universe SM22 00:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You are now an Admin on Extreme Universe wiki. You start off at wiki upkeep. I have given away my wikia Possibility of joining New-WWE? Hi, I wanted to know if there would be any available spots for my character James Blazer. I hear the roster is full, as said by Wally. Is it full or is there a few spots left? CJDaUser 21:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) About Blazer and your comment Yeah, I don't want any drama all over my page about this. But the whole S.E.S. thing is an Indies only exclusive, which never applied to his current gimmick in the CAW Leagues to also change. The owner of MWF in the indies promotion made the choice on his own to include Blazer in the S.E.S. and turn Blazer heel. He told me: "James Blazer is in much need of a heel turn on MWF, The crowd is dead silent when he comes out." I've even added something to the indies section to even make this clear and understandable. As far as the face gimmick goes, I'd have to get into great details. But to end this feud, sorry about the Belmont thing...I shouldn't said anything about it in the first place. But lets move on. CJDaUser 23:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event I know we had a bad head start with each other, but I'd like to have Belmont appear at my event as an apology for what I said about him. I should have been more sensitive and positive over the character, who surely has a bright future ahead in New-WWE. But anyways, I was going to ask if you'd be interested in having some of your talent be in this all promotional event I've formed. Basically, it's opened to everyone and any wrestler. Its great for storyline enhancements, title defenses, and even open challenges. Plus your CAW League could win the Havoc Underworld Championship in a Armageddon Hell In A Cell against other Leagues. If won, you can use and defend the title on your show until next year's Halloween Havoc. One of your wrestlers could also gain the accomplishment of "Xtreme Maverick Of 2011" after competing in a 4-Man Extreme Rules Elimination Match. Let me know if you'd want to take part in it. CJDaUser 15:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) whats wrong with the Caw Universe page? I might not be Burb but ill tell you what i see wrong with it, first its a stupid concept to have only underratted leagues apart of it and the rules to be in it is really retarded. like "you must have less then 300 subscribers" why the fuck would you want to be apart of something that denys you 300+ subscribers?. The page is deleted anyway so no matter. ~ Brent Reports of vandalism: user:ROH Suxs , User:Davey Richards, User:KillSTEENkill. The above names i am requesting a ban for mass vandalism, mostly the Steven Santos renaming, which i can not seem to undo. I would like them to recieve a permanate ban for this, and help on undoing all the vandalism. Thank you ~ Brent Steven Santos renaming was the work of MickFoley22, not us. ~ killSTEENkill My bad, however i still would like to request the banning for the other vandalism. ~ Brent Ehh....I can't be arsed. ~ Amez Well i've done as much as i can, still can't undo the Santos thing though ~ Brent I tried stopping those ROH trolls, the only thing i did was write on that troll killSTEENkill's user page.~ ROH Suxs Watching this from afar, you have to be the most pathetic counter troll ever. The whole ROH sucks angle doesn't work when the whole Richards farcade was a piss take at Davey Richards Kingpatch 20:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Why the fuck am I getting bombarded with messages about this? I'm not involved at all; I'm not one of the vandals, I'm not one of the counter-trolls, and I'm not someone who's gonna help stop them. Now sod off, all of you. Except Patch, he can stay. ~ Amez